


bloom

by subgyeom



Series: yugyeom-centric collection [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: (i only wrote it bc i can't stop associating yugyeom with flowers don't judge me), (i'm not really sure how to describe this lmao), Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Jinyoung as Hades, M/M, Yugyeom as Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: their love is whispered words hidden by overgrown stems and the smell of death itself.





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this was solely written bc yugyeom is my beautiful sunflower and i can't stop!!!! connecting him!!! to flowers!!! somebody help me lmao
> 
> also i typically post shorter things in my drabble collection but i liked this enough not to so enjoy it i guess
> 
> links: [tumblr](https://25gyeom.tumblr.com/), [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/subgyeom), [twitter](https://twitter.com/LOOKGYEOM), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/subgyeom)

_ then. _

their love is whispered words hidden by overgrown stems and the smell of death itself.

there are flowers entwined with the strands of yugyeom's hair, vines weaved in intricate patterns to create a petal-jewelled crown fitting enough for a child of nature. his eyes are the colour of the dirt beneath jinyoung's feet, but they are sparkling with the energy of the earth and not corpse-like as if they were the wilting plants that accidentally brush against jinyoung's cold hands.

jinyoung brings death in his wake and yugyeom breathes like anew, both in the flowers he handles with care and the man stroking the sharp curves of his bones.

there's a pulse thudding beneath jinyoung's fingertips. a heartbeat, slow and steady. there's a strength to it not present in his softer figure. his hands press against jinyoung's face - fragile wrists and dainty fingers and gentle touch - and the red flush rising to his cheeks is unknown, foreign to his untouched skin. it feels as if roses are blooming across his cheekbones and when he presses his firm lips to yugyeom's palm, pink dusts over the bridge of his nose in blotches shaped like petals.

yugyeom's skin smells of the earth itself. jinyoung can almost see little buds sprouting on dark eyelashes that flutter over pale skin. nature is painted upon him, decorating every inch of his daisy-pale skin. he's beautiful in the way only strange things are, untainted and pure. 

it's dark in this field. apollo has no longer blessed them with sunlight and yugyeom's hair is no longer the same gold as the dandelion he favours so much, but still, the heart-shaped smile on the flower's lips is as shining as helios’ demain above them. jinyoung has never favoured darkness’ old contrast, but under these twinkling stars, the brightness radiating from the boy who is too kind for the god’s ways is the most inviting concept jinyoung has ever witnessed. 

jinyoung has uttermost control over the riches and he knows a jewel when he sees one.

yugyeom is precious. his soft hands cradle the sharp curves of jinyoung’s jaw and he catches jinyoung’s dead and cracked lips with his own, warmth crawling across stone cold skin. jinyoung doesn’t understand  _ alive _ , but with this flower’s arms curled around his neck and his own hands clinging to the silken shift and the hips hidden beneath, he think he maybe is beginning to. 

“take me home.” it’s a sweet murmur, spoken into his skin and engraved there.  _ home  _ is subjective. home is anywhere love is. home, for jinyoung, is in yugyeom’s arms.

and so the darkness swallows them.

and so they go home.

-

_ now. _

their love is secret affairs hidden behind hotel room doors.

jinyoung is surrounding him, squished in a too small bed with his lips against yugyeom’s neck, as if to feel the pulse beneath.

his skin is warm and it feels wrong. there is no nature in this room and it feels wrong. yugyeom feels entirely too human and it’s  _ wrong _ . 

but he doesn’t know  _ why _ .

and maybe it doesn’t matter.

because this is home.

jinyoung is yugyeom’s home.

(hades is persephone’s home, even when their real names are forgotten.)


End file.
